ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Charm School
/ .;.;. |season = 3 |number = 14 |overall = 81 |airdate = January 25, 1954 |production = 3-14 / 081 |imdb = tt0609347 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Ricky Minds the Baby" |next = "Sentimental Anniversary" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/GlamourLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/GradedPosture.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/GlamourEthel.jpg The Charm School was the 81st episode of I Love Lucy, also the 14th episode of Season 3 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on January 25, 1954. Plot Ricky is on vacation, and Lucy wants him to spend more time with the baby. Ricky thinks that's a great idea, but Ricky realizes how parenting isn't all fun and games when Little Ricky goes missing. Synopsis After seeing the boys give a pretty girl the eye, Lucy and Ethel decide to go to charm school. Future Gilligan's Island TV series star Natalie Schafer appears as the charm school instructor. Trivia *The actress who plays Phoebe Emerson, Natalie Schafer, would later, in the 1960's would become famous for her future role as Mrs. Howell on another successful CBS-TV sitcom series, Gilligan's Island. *The basic plot of the beginning of this episode was used for a flashback intro made for a rerun episode. The women and men are talking to members of their own sex, and when they try to talk to the opposite sex, they have nothing to say and quickly return to talking to members of their own gender. *At the Ricardos' party, the men talk about color TV in the future. ''I Love Lucy ''never was made in color because, supposedly, Jess Oppenheimer said that color wasn't needed in a comedy show, unless it enhanced the comedy. *The four categories on the free charm school analysis were make-up, hair, posture, and voice. *The slinky black charm school dress Lucy wears will be worn again when she tries to "vamp" Cousin Ernie (Tennessee Ernie Ford) as the "wicked city woman." *The actress who played Eve Whitney really was named Eve Whitney in real life. Her real-life husband was Eddie Maxweel, the man who wrote the lyrics to Desi's song "There's a Brand-New Baby in Our House." *This is the sexiest we ever see Ethel. Her charm school outfit is a dress that is skin-tight, made of leopard print, and hangs off one shoulder. On her bare shoulder, she wears a golden snake-like coil bracelet. *Lucy's charm school hairdo is her normal bun but pulled to one side, like a sideways ponytail. *We learn that the friend of Lucy and Ethel's who comes to the party Eve Whitney is at is named Louanne Hall. We also learn that her husband's name is Bill. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Maurice Hill ... as Tom Williams (as Maury Hill) *Vivi Janiss ... as Louann Hall *Tyler McVey ... as Bill Hall *Natalie Schafer ... as Phoebe Emerson *Eve Whitney ... as Eve Whitney Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes